


Knitting

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Licht knits a present for Hyde.





	Knitting

“I’m back early, Angel Cakes.” Hyde cheerfully called out to him as he opened the door to their hotel room. He swore when the door was violently shoved close before he could enter the room. He rubbed his nose to dull the pain and knocked on the door. “Hey, Lichtan, what was that for? I brought you some crepes on my way home but you’re not getting any if you’re mean to your hedgehog.”

“You can’t come in yet! Leave the crepes in front of the door for me and go away. Take an hour long walk or something.” Licht ordered. His words piqued his interest and he wondered what Licht was doing in their room. Hyde continued to knock on the door because he knew it would annoy Licht enough to make him leave the room for a fight.

He grinned to himself when telltale stomps followed his persistent knocking. Hyde stepped away from the door in case Licht decided to kick it down in his anger. It wouldn’t be the first time. The door flew open and Licht stood in the doorway with a frown. His sharp, blue eyes flashed as he placed his hands on his hips. “What are you doing back here so early? I thought you had work for another hour.”

“Something came up and my boss had to close up early.” He explained. “But now I get to spend time with you before your rehearsal! I even brought the crepes you love for us. Aren’t I just the perfect boyfriend? Let me in and we can eat them together. I’m freezing after walking in that snow so I’m going to need twice my daily fix of kisses and cuddles.”

Hyde dangled the bag in front of him. He hoped that the offering would soothe his anger. He could see that Licht was conflicted between taking the crepes and fighting him so he added, “They’re melon flavoured.”

“I don’t know if I love you for getting my favourite flavour or if I hate you for manipulating me with melons.” Licht clicked his tongue but he took the bag from him. It was still shocking to both of them that he fell in love with a demon. Yet, he couldn’t deny how he felt for him. His warm chuckle made his heart melt. Hyde grinned at his flustered expression and how he tried to hide it. With a finger beneath his chin, he tilted his face up and so their eyes met.

“We still have some time before your work. Let’s eat these crepes while we watch a show.” Hyde tried to walk past him but Licht blocked the doorway.

“I said you can’t come in, Shit Rat. Stay out here in the hall.” Licht spoke firmly and stood stubbornly in place. He kept Hyde from looking into the hotel room as well. Hyde didn’t know why he was acting so strange and Licht refused to answer him when he asked for a reason. The more they pushed at each other, the more irritated the two became.

“Why are you being so clingy? I just want an hour to myself!”

“You’re the one being so difficult! That’s my room too and I should be allowed to go inside. At least tell me why you don’t want me to go in.”

“… I don’t want to.” Licht shook his head. He knew that he sounded unreasonable but he persisted.

“Excuse me.” They stopped their argument when they heard the voice. Hyde was surprised to see Mahiru poke his head out of the hotel room. He wasn’t expecting him to visit that day. Mahiru focused on Licht and said, “You shouldn’t fight in the hall because you’ll disturb the other people in this hotel. I already cleaned the room so you can let Hyde in. Kuro and I should get going too.”

“But we’re not finished! I’ll get rid of this annoying hedgehog. Stay there.” Licht argued. He turned back to Hyde and forced him down the hall. He said, “I’m busy right now so go entertain yourself for the next hour. Come back later and don’t bother me until then.”

“Fine, Lichtan. I’m going to the café downstairs.” He gave in. He knew that it was near impossible to dissuade Licht when he decided on something. Hyde could feel his sharp eyes watching his back as he walked away. He turned the corner and transformed into a hedgehog. He was curious and he wanted to know what Licht was doing in the room.

As quietly as he could, he scurried after his Eve. Hyde didn’t go far before he was lifted off the ground. He looked up and saw that Gil had picked him up. He struggled against him and tried to jump out of his arms. “Put me down, Gil! What are you doing here?”

“Licht texted me and told me keep you from sneaking into his hotel room. He knew you would try to spy on him.” He explained as he walked away. His other subclasses appeared and he couldn’t escape them as they herded him out of the hotel. Despite his moans and whines, they didn’t let him go. Hyde had to wonder who they truly served, Licht or him.

* * *

“Thanks for your help, Mahiru.” Licht waved to him as he left. He spotted Hyde sitting on a bench in front of the hotel. Even from a distance, he could see that he was pouting. He hoped that he wouldn’t sulk for long. While he loved him, he knew how dramatic he could be. He walked to where Hyde sat and called his name his to catch his attention.

His subclasses left when Licht approached Hyde to give them privacy. Hyde didn’t stand from the bench but he wrapped his arms around Licht’s waist. “Did you have fun playing with Neko-san? I wouldn’t have interrupted you so you didn’t need to kick me out like that.”

“I needed to talk to Mahiru alone. It wasn’t like I was cheating on you so stop making that face.” He pinched his cheek painfully. Then he petted his head and ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

The thought of Licht cheating on him never crossed Hyde’s mind while he waited for him. He trusted him because he knew that Licht wasn’t the type of person to cheat. He only made a scene because he was disappointed that he couldn’t spend time with him.

Licht tugged on his scarf gently and said, “We need to head to the concert hall but give me your scarf first.”

“You know I’ll give you whatever you want, Angel Cakes. It’s pretty cold for March. I can’t believe we’re getting snow at this time of year.” Hyde stood and took off his scarf. He wrapped it around Licht and then cupped his face. “In exchange for my scarf, I want a lot of cuddles and hugs. You should know that my scarf is very valuable to me. I don’t part with it easily.”

“Really?” Licht touched the soft scarf that still held Hyde’s warmth. He guessed that it was similar Neko-san’s jacket and held some power. When he first summoned his Lead, his scarf did act strangely in reaction and turned into shadows momentarily. Hyde wouldn’t need another scarf then. He was a little disappointed with the realization.

“We should get going. The faster we get out of this snow the better.” Licht was pulled out of his thoughts when he took his hand and pulled him forward. Hyde realized that there were bandages around his fingers. He lifted his hand so he could inspect it. Licht was always careful with his hands because he was a pianist. “What happened here?”

“Nothing.” Licht took his hand back and thrust it into his pocket. The way he brushed him off didn’t deter Hyde. He needed to know if someone had hurt him because he wanted to protect him. Before he could ask him anything further, Licht strode down the street. There was a tinge if pink on Licht’s cheek which confused him. “I’m going to leave you behind if you don’t hurry your ass up. I want to play my piano.”

“Don’t go off on your own, Lichtan!” Hyde chased after him. He fell into step next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He thought of how to ask him about the bandages on his hands. Being too forceful with his questions would only agitate Licht and lead to a fight. He liked teasing and provoking him but his safety was always on his mind. He watched Licht from the corner of his eyes and said, “What were you and Mahiru talking about?”

“Just stuff. Neko-san came to play too but he mostly slept. It was so adorable! He reminded me of this cat in a movie I watched when I was little. We should watch it later.” Licht told him with an excited voice. If it was anyone else, Hyde would’ve suspected that they were trying to change the subject. The way his eyes lit up told him that he was being honest. He enjoyed listening to his voice and smiled.

“Every time you fawn over animals, I get really jealous. You already have the most adorable pet ever with my animal form being a hedgehog.” Hyde wished that Licht would give him affection as readily as he did with animals. He cherished every romantic gesture Licht gave him. “You really love animals. If you had known about the puppy in the alley we just passed, I’m sure you would spend an hour with the thing.”

“A puppy? Where?” Licht immediately turned around and went to search for the pup.

Hyde had to curse how he carelessly told him about the pet. He heard the dog’s whimpers with his heightened senses but knew they couldn’t stop to play with it. Kranz would yell at them if he knew about their detour. He sighed and followed Licht into the alley.

Licht spotted the puppy immediately and knelt in front of it. A grey keeshond sat in a cardboard box and it was shivering. The box didn’t do much to protect it from the cold. He took off his black scarf and wrapped it around the dog. Then he gently cradled it in his arms so his body heat would warm it further. “What are you doing out here in the snow?”

“He looks well groomed but he doesn’t have a collar. His owner probably abandoned him.”

“Anyone cruel enough to leave this poor puppy in the snow must be a demon. If I ever find that person…” A dark shadow crossed Licht’s face and Hyde shuddered in fear. He could only imagine what Licht would do to the previous owner in his righteous fury. His blue eyes softened when he petted the grey dog. “Don’t worry, you’re in the arms of an angel now and I’ll take care of you. I’ll name you Dorian.”

“Like Dorian Gray? The name you gave me was from a Gothic novel too. I didn’t take you for someone that’s into those grim stories.” Despite Licht’s hard glare, he had a warm heart and a childlike outlook on life. Hyde thought it was an interesting combination and it made him unique.

“My dad got me into them. He would buy me Gothic novels so I would have something to read on plane rides.” Licht told him. “As an angel, I need to understand the darkness of this world so I can purify it.”

“Said the violent angel whose solution is always fighting.” He snickered. Licht rolled his eyes and kicked his knee lightly for laughing at him. After Hyde gave him a half hearted apology, Licht turned his attention back to the dog in his arms. The way he cooed at the keeshond was endearing and he loved how his face lit up when the dog licked his cheek. He forgot his jealousy towards the animal because Licht looked happy with it.

“Call Kranz for me, Shit Rat. Tell him to cancel today’s rehearsal because we’re going to be busy with Dorian. We need to buy food and a bed and…” Licht went on to list things his new pet would need. It was sweet to see him so excited and Hyde hated to be the logical one at the moment.

“Lichtan, I don’t think Kranz will let you keep Dorian. Adopting a dog is different from picking up a hedgehog. They need a lot more attention and you’re busy with your career. Maybe Dorian would be better off with another family.” He suggested. Licht opened his mouth to argue but he couldn’t think of anything to say.

“But… You’re just giving up too easily again, Shit Rat. No, you’re just jealous of Dorian and don’t want me to keep him. It’s my duty as an angel to protect animals.” It wasn’t the most reasonable argument but it was the best Licht could give. He hugged the grey dog protectively against his chest and turned away from Hyde so he couldn’t take it. “I’m keeping him.”

“I know you want to keep him but think about Dorian. Don’t you think he’ll be happier with someone that can give him a lot of attention?” Hyde said but Licht still looked unconvinced. He tried to think of a compromise for them. “We can give him to my brother, Lily. His kid subclasses will love him and take care of him. We can visit Dorian whenever we’re in Tokyo as well.”

“I guess I can trust Misono with Dorian.” He petted the dog and wished that he could keep it. Licht sighed and turned back to him. He hated to admit that Hyde was right about anything. “But I need to make sure that Misono’s house is right for him.”

“I’ll call Kranz and tell him.” Hyde said. He pulled Licht’s hood over his head and patted his head. “You need to keep yourself warm. This should do for now. I can’t believe you gave my scarf to a dog. He has fur so he doesn’t need a scarf.”

“Can you go five minutes without complaining about something? Open my backpack. There’s a scarf inside that you can use.” Hyde took out a long, white scarf from his backpack. The stitching was a little uneven and Hyde realized that it was handmade. Licht couldn’t meet his eyes when he said, “Stop staring at it and put it on, Stupid Hyde.”

“This is a really nice scarf. Did your mom make it for you? If you had a scarf, you didn’t need to ask for mine. I bet you just like wearing your boyfriend’s clothes.” Hyde said in a teasing voice.

His cheeks became crimson and he tried to hide it. “I change my mind. Put the scarf back in my bag and freeze, Shit Rat. I don’t know why I bothered to make that scarf for you. Demons are cold blooded after all.”

“You made it for me?” He beamed.

“Don’t make such a big deal out of it. You gave me chocolates on Valentine’s so I need to get you something for White Day. Your scarf is old and worn and I thought I could get you a new one. My mom said it would be best if I made it myself so I asked Mahiru to help me.” Licht admitted. His eyes became downcast when he added, “I wasted time making that thing.”

“A white scarf won’t match my outfit but I’ll wear anything you give me. It’s a special gift from my Angel so I’ll cherish it. Let’s share it.” Licht was confused but he allowed Hyde to circle one end of the scarf around him. Then he wrapped the other half of the scarf around himself. Hyde leaned his forehead against his and grinned at him. “This scarf is long enough to keep us both warm at the same time. The best part is that we have to be close to share it. Let’s take Dorian to his new home.”

“Alright,” Licht didn’t protest when Hyde placed his arm around his waist as they walked. He leaned against his shoulder and he hoped they could share the scarf in the future. It was a good excuse to walk close to him.


End file.
